


Song Bird

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gun Violence, Horror, Psychological Horror, Stabbing, Stalking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d
Summary: As if like clockwork, Rick called you in the morning waking you up. “Yo! So hey. I found out your bank information. Do-Don’t fucking don’t freak out. I put a lot of money in and told your job to suck it.” That woke you up faster than anything else in the world, “WHAT?!” You logged into your banking app to see what he said was true. This fucker just set you up for life. You got back onto the phone with him, “dude what the fuck.” He stopped what he was initially saying and said, “I told you not to freak. Besides, now all you have to do is sit on a phone with me.” You heard metallic screaming in the background. You whined and pulled the phone from your ear, “what the fuck are you even doing right now?” It soon for over powered by the sound of a rolling chair going towards the phone. “Oh, me? I’m working in my garage. You wanna keep this thing going or what?” He said a bit annoyed that he was stopping whatever he was doing. “Sure. Just uh… Whatever,” you replied giving up. If he could do what he said he did based off just your name and phone number… You really didn’t want to risk whatever else he might try if you pissed him off.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend listening to [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAHE_XDwO7rSTfeoChP-b7jCHlVHej-Bp) playlist while listening

You sat at work and snuggled into your chair. This desk job was getting real boring real quickly. You check your phone. The app you were looking for already pulled open. You scroll through some features and decide to finally just risk it. You press RANDOM CONVERSATIONS. Instantly, you are matched with someone else. You chuckle as you see the first line of every one of these types of conversations.

“ASL?” Your eyes roll and you decide to pull some fun with this.

“Yeah. I’m fluent in Alien Sex Language. You?”

“I’m a master of all the sex languages babes.”

“Some entities don’t have a sex language. Or very little.”

“I’m pretty okay at that too.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

You laugh a bit more. You really enjoy their wit and promptness. They ask if you are willing to actually become friends. You accept. You found out his name was Rick. He claims he used the site just for quick hook ups, but just talking with you seemed to be enough for you two's relationship. You appreciated it. He did actually call you though. He had a deep voice that reverberated your chest.

“Hey there. I’m pretty high r-r-right now. I’m just go-goin-gonna rant at ya okay?” He spoke quickly even though he said he was high. You agreed and laid on your bed just listening to him rant and ramble. You didn’t actually understand nor pay attention. He didn’t seem to mind though. After a long while and you had fallen asleep, his chuckle woke you up, “You were mumbling. Thinkin about a partner or something?”

You shook your head even though you knew he couldn’t see you, “nah. I haven’t had one of those in a while.” You yawned and sat up again to try and stay awake, “as you were saying Rick?”

“I-I was saying, I think it’s time I let you sleep. I’ll call ya tomorrow. Ciao,” He said with a chuckle and a click.

You blinked at his quick goodbye. You shrugged it off and snuggled back into your bed. Sleep very quickly overtook you again.

As if like clockwork, Rick called you in the morning waking you up. “Yo! So hey. I found out your bank information. Do-Don’t fucking don’t freak out. I put a lot of money in and told your job to suck it.” His voice held no joke or sarcasm in it. You could tell he was being completely serious about what he had just told you. It was too mater of fact. 

That woke you up faster than anything else in the world, “WHAT?!” You logged into your banking app to see what he said was true. This fucker just set you up for life. You got back onto the phone with him, “dude what the fuck.”

He stopped what he was initially saying and said, “I told you not to freak. Besides, now all you have to do is sit on a phone with me.” You heard metallic screaming in the background. In your surprise, you didn't even pay attention to what was going on on his side of the phone call.

You whined and pulled the phone from your ear, “what the fuck are you even doing right now?” Where ever he was, it sounded like a machine shop. It soon for overpowered by the sound of a rolling chair going towards the phone.

“Oh, me? I’m working in my garage. You wanna keep this thing going or what?” He said a bit annoyed that he was stopping whatever he was doing.

“Sure. Just uh… Whatever,” you replied giving up. If he could do what he said he did based off just your name and phone number… You really didn’t want to risk whatever else he might try if you pissed him off.

“Cool,” Rick said. You could hear him smiling a bit. He started his ravings up again as he worked. You leaned back in your chair and nodded. As the day went by, you grabbed some lunch and continued to listen in. You, by proxy, had then met Jerry and Morty. Rick didn’t seem to like them very much. Well, Jerry more than Morty admittedly. Morty’s presence didn’t seem to bother him as much. It was just his general incompetence sometimes, which Rick says was definitely from Jerry.

It wasn’t too long before Rick called for Morty and ended the call with you. You sighed. You, then, started looking for things to do to pass the time. Your fridge was empty, you remembered. You should probably go get some more food, you thought, it wasn’t like you had to worry about money anymore anyway. You walked out of your home to your car. The drive was uneventful. Something, more than your fridge, seemed empty. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it. When you got to the store, Rick called you back.

“Hey,” he greeted you.

“Hey.” You replied. You picked up a bag of Oreos, felt along the top, shook them very gently to see if any were broken, and slid it into your cart. “Done ditching me yet?”

Rick faked a gasp, “Oh, did you miss me? It’s only been like a day since we met sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes at his last comment. You didn’t like how he just said sweetheart. Here he was saying that you were moving too fast to get jealous but here he was quitting your job for you and paying you just to hear all his hot air. Your anger rose in your chest. You growled a bit, “Says you.”

Rick laughed, “Oh, are you annoyed? Maybe I should make it up to you. How about you grab another thing of Oreos? By the way, that’s cute how you check that the box isn’t majority broken. Don’t you just hate it when it’s like that?”

You stopped.

“What’s the matter Princess? Cat’s got your tongue?” Your breath caught up in your throat. You didn't even really want to look around to see if you could see who he was. Your heart raced. You swallowed hard as you grabbed a box of Chips Ahoy instead and decided to keep moving. "What's up? Are you scared," He asked you.

You didn't want to acknowledge this. You didn't want him knowing just how terrified you were. You felt like a trapped animal in a zoo. You knew nothing of your captor, but he knew everything about you from just the little information the both of you actually exchanged. You finally replied to the man, "No." You kept your breath as steady. Every one of your senses felt heightened now.

Rick chuckled into the phone again, "That is a lie, Sweetie. Anyway, wave into the camera for me okay?" You did as told. You really didn't want to fight someone you had no knowledge about. You couldn't think of a safe way out of this other than to go along until you found an opening. You didn't know how long it would take. You didn't know if you were even going to make it out at this rate, but playing along was obviously the best policy...For now.


	2. Tear Down That Wall

You looked through various websites for a rescue. You wanted to feel safe in your own home. You knew there wasn't any cameras or anything in your house yet. You hadn't really left it since that incident in the grocery store. Luckily, there was a variety of websites and services that would bring groceries and such straight to your door. Your friends started to worry about you when you didn't go do your old normal things. They eventually calmed when Rick had called them. He explained to them that you were just busy with him. He posed to be a deeply regretful boyfriend who was in a whirlwind relationship with you. Now your friends asked about him whenever they contacted you. You had to fabricate a lie to why he wasn't readily available to talk to them immediately. Every time without fail, you would be crying after the interaction. You just wanted to feel safe. You stared out the window to see children playing outside happily without knowing the horrors that were happening right under their noses. Your phone buzzed. You instinctively flinched. You reached for your phone and answered it knowing it was going to be him.

"Hey," Rick slurred into the phone. He was drunk, as most times he called now, "When are you finally going to leave your house baby? People are going to start worrying soon." He laughed at his own creation, "I see you were thinking of getting a mutt. You know you'd have to leave at some point to give it a walk, right? I know you've avoiding leaving. I'm not going to put cameras i-in your-in if you didn't know. That's too impeaching onto privacy." You could trust that. Never once did he ever lie to you. Maybe not tell you the complete truth, but Rick wasn't known to lie out right to you like that. You hummed as an affirmative to him relaying that you heard the information and that you trusted him. "I wanna he-he-hear you," Rick stammered, "I wan-want-wanna here you say it baby."

You sigh, "I understand, Rick." He let out a little bit of a grunt. You bit the inside of your lip, "Thank you."

You could tell that he nodded. You heard the phone thud, meaning he threw his phone onto his workbench in his garage. You heard scampering following Rick's long stride. Morty was with him. You heard the teenager's squeaky voice, "R-r-r-Rick, M-m-maybe you should, ya know, uh." This made you smile, you knew Rick's grandson was on your side. He seemed to be the only one who took this seriously. Beth always just laughed it off. Jerry protested, only to suggest worst things to Rick whenever he didn't know you could hear. Summer always seemed a bit awkward about it, but she always kind of excused the behavior claiming she really didn't want to get into it. You really didn't blame her. You didn't want Summer to get into a dangerous situation because she stood up to her grandfather.

Rick's voice snapped you out of your thoughts, "Get outta here, Morty." He belched at the boy. You heard Morty shuffle a bit. You, then, heard the scratching of Rick's rolling chair against the cement floor the garage. Morty hurriedly scurried away. You heard Rick calling behind him, "And m-m-mind your own damned business M-m-m-Morty." You heard the sound of Rick plopping himself into his chair and rolling towards you.

With your only ally shooed away, your heart sank. You felt completely alone with the beast again. You heard the creaking and scraping of wood against wood. Rick was opening his work drawers to start up on another invention. You guessed his most recent adventure was to get another laundry list of items that he needed for this project. Rick mumbled as he looked around. You could tell he was getting peeved about not being able to find something. "You put it on the shelf Rick," you commented. You heard him grunt in pleasure as he rolled that way. Bottles clanked and items rustled. He rolled back towards you. As he worked, he started his rant on his recent adventure.

You adjusted yourself on your sofa to allow him to sit next to your ear as you continued to browse through dogs. You sighed as you looked. You figured it was useless and closed your laptop. You closed your eyes listening to his rumbling rambling voice drone on and on. Your eyelids became heavy as he trudged through his story. You put your laptop to the side and let yourself nap as he talked. It was dinner time by time you woke up. Rick made a sly comment about you waking up. You sat up and tried to figure out what you were going to eat. You decided just to go it safe and order something from a restaurant delivery service. Rick asked what you were ordering. You answered nonchalantly as you waited for your food to arrive. You talked mindlessly about the things you’ve been watching on Netflix and other media. You decided since he was going to pay for your everything, might as well make the most of it and get all the streaming services you want, right? Anyway, you turned on a random movie as you waited for your food. You could hear bleeping coming from Rick’s side. You can assume he turned on the same show so that he could watch it with you. Eventually, the doorbell rang. You got up letting the show still play. Rick paused it for you. You signed for your food and went back to your show. “Yo, what,” Rick started.

“You can see what I order Rick, why are you even trying to ask me as if you can’t see it,” You stated as you went to eat. You couldn’t believe the nerve of him. You shook your head as you watched with him.

Rick sighed, “You know, we could do this in person. It would be easier on the both of us.” You, at first, growled at the thought, but the more you thought about it… A wicked smile spread across your face. You agreed but made him promise that he couldn’t watch you as you prepared for your first in real time and face to face date. You were excited. Rick didn’t take much convincing to agree. It seemed like he was waiting for a while that he would “break you” unto doing his bidding. What he didn’t understand when you break down someone’s walls, you might find a scarier beast than even yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update, but I honestly love it. I hope you guys are ready for the next Chapter.


	3. Take My Sunshine Away

You were in Walmart preparing for the date. You honestly blacked out most of the time there, but you know you bought all the ingredients for your family's rendition of a Shepard's Pie. You felt excitement at the possibility of cooking it again. It also felt great going out into the real world again without him watching your every move. You checked out without much problem. When you got home, you greeted your new friend with a pat on the head and unpacked all of your things.

You smiled widely as you cooked happy. This dish was super easy, you didn't even need to concentrate on cooking. By time you finally left your thoughts, you heard a knock on you door and your dog barking. When you opened he door, you saw a tall man with messy powder blue hair. His eyes a dark brown as if a bog that trapped you forever, if you weren't already trapped by the man. He pet the dog and said, "I see you actually picked out a mutt. I'm proud of you. I don't have to worry so much if anyone breaks in." He cooed to the dog. He knelt. Your heart raced. You just wanted to just whack his head with a skillet. You shook the thought out of your head and prepared the spot on the sofa for him and you to watch the horror movie you had picked out. It seemed fitting for the way everything was going. 

Rick slid onto the sofa. He smiled as he watched the show you picked out for him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the back of your sofa. His long body spread out across. The pit in your stomach grew. You could almost feel your sinuses dripping down your throat. You were thankful that you were grabbing the food so that he wouldn't see the crooked disgusted face you held. You composed yourself. A little voice in the back of your head jollily whispered, _Don't worry. He won't be here long._ You took solace in what the voice reminded you. You sighed and painted on your fake happy face. You walked back to Rick, "Here we are."

Rick looked at you and smiled. He seemed to be thinking as the movie was going. You sat next to him and even snuggled up into his chest. You didn't realise how touch starved you were until you had leaned on him. It felt so good to have another person with you, to feel another person. As one one of the parts of tension in the movie subsided, Rick picked up the plate. He easily used his fork to slide through the layers; the yellow melted cheese, the mashed potatoes, the maroon tomato paste, and the mix of peas, corn, ground meat, and blood red tomato sauce. He lifted it into his mouth. He swallowed. You didn't even feel your devilish grin form. He started to cough. Rick started to choke. His slender face paled and turned to you in surprise. His surprise quickly turned to anger. You promptly dove off the couch.

"You Bitch," He croaked out as he reached for you. His body crumbled to the floor. You stumbled up and used this moment to run. Your dog now jumping into action. He snarled and barked aggressively at the man fumbling behind you. You could hear the clambering of teeth tearing into flesh. Your tiny voice grew louder, _run._ You focused on keeping yourself calm as you ran into the place you had stashed your weapon. It was as if you magically knew where it was. That was right though. You had bought it on your trip to buy everything. You loaded it up and prepared to end this mess. As you crept down the hall, you realised your dog's bark sounded more distant. You stopped to analyse what was going on. That's when you heard a laser shot. You instinctively ducked down. There was a crash above you. Broken glass rained down onto your back. Darkness surrounded you. Your own quickened breathing was the only sound you heard for a moment. You closed your eyes and steadied yourself. You heard him shuffle towards you. You shot into the dark. The sound reverberated in the small space. The flash illuminated the small hallway. You could see a second of Rick. You really wished silencers were legal in that moment. You heard him continuing towards you. Your arms ached from the recoil. He roared. You backed up and waited in the dark. All movement had stopped. Cautiously, you walked forward. The floor creaked below your bare feet. You swallowed as you inched through the shadows. That's when you felt him grab you from behind. Something sharp now was near your neck. You elbowed him making him lose his grip on the sharp object. You kicked it into the light. The knife gleamed hope into you. You hopped up in his arms and shoved your entire weight downwards onto that man's foot. He let out a pained howl before tossing you to the ground. You swiftly crawled to the knife and gathered it up. Rick ran to you and reached for you again. _Do it,_ the voice told you in its hushed tone. You tossed the gun down happily knowing that you had clicked the safety back on and used both hands to stop your shaking hands from missing. You gripped hard as you pushed the knife into the man's gut. The moment he fell, you finally took another breath. You felt a warm salty drop fall from your eyes as you watched Rick's blood pool beneath him. 

Sirens could be heard outside and your dog rushed to your side growling at the now lifeless form in front of you. The paramedics rushed around you to Rick as an officer grabbed you by your shoulder to lead you outside. When you sat on your driveway, you finally looked up to see familiar brown eyes looking at you. Rick's voice flowed into your ears. Finally everything felt real again. "Hey, you okay," He asked. You shook your head.

C-027 called out to N-1661, "Yo! Nick! They are responsive!"


End file.
